<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With One Headlight by FadedSepia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532610">With One Headlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia'>FadedSepia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sep's 2020 Commission Run [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hope in one hand..., Love at First Crash, M/M, Meet-Cute, meet-stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you should never meet your heroes.</p><p>They don’t say <em>anything</em> about never running them over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Steve Rogers, Pre Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sep's 2020 Commission Run [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With One Headlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/gifts">ElloPoppet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lish, I oopsed?</p><p>A portion of this story is a reworked scene from a later chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059555/chapters/55154833"><em>Last the Night.</em></a> ElloPoppet liked it and was kind enough to spot me some tea, so I had to at least <em>try</em> to make a Capsicoul fic dream come true.</p><p>Here’s hoping it meets expectations!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil Coulson was late. For <em>what,</em> exactly, he had no idea; he’d been on his way into the office at his usual time when Maria’s text message had come through. <em>‘Where ARE you?!’</em> might not be much to go on from anyone else, but it was practically a diatribe from Mar. He <em>knew</em> there hadn’t been anything on his calendar on Friday, aside from the meeting he’d had scheduled with Fury that had been abruptly – if understandably – cancelled.</p><p>Still, even if he might not know what, Phil hated the thought that he was missing something he’d been expected to attend. Which was why he was zipping into the parking lot now, spiraling downwards as he turned to the right, headed for his usual space. Phil was hoping not to run into anyone he knew, especially not looking this harried.</p><p>Honestly he’d been hoping not to <em>run into</em> anyone at all, but – well – hope in one hand… </p><p>
  <strong>•°☆°•</strong>
</p><p>There was a shout from the other side of the doors, the squeak of brakes and a metallic crumple. The lift doors slid apart a minute later to reveal Phil Coulson, eyes wide and voice strained. “I crashed the coupe and ran a man over.”</p><p>As stunned as they were to hear it, Maria and Jasper tripped over each other as they spoke.<br/>
“You <em>what,</em> Coulson?”<br/>
“Please say it wasn’t <em>Lola?”</em></p><p>“It was.” Phil nodded, already wringing his hands. “And I think I-”</p><p>“Little help?” The man with whom he’d collided loomed up behind Coulson, slightly favouring his right leg, but – otherwise – seemingly unharmed.</p><p>Maria hissed between her teeth, but Jasper wasn’t so quick to hold his tongue.<br/>
“You ran over <em>Captain America?!”</em></p><p>
  <strong>•°☆°•</strong>
</p><p>“I- I…” Phil turned, looking up, and then up a bit further, until he locked eyes with a face he <em>should</em> have recognized, if only because he'd stared at pictures of it often enough. “I <em>did?”</em></p><p>“You did, Agent,” Blue eyes flicked downward to Phil’s lapel, then back up, “Coulson. Not what I expected on my first day here, but I’ve had worse.”</p><p>Captain America was smiling at him.</p><p>Phil had just run into the man with his car, and <em>Captain America</em> was <em>smiling</em> at <em>him!</em> He nodded dumbly, managing to mumble out something that landed squarely between being either an apology or the last vestiges of his sense burbling up out of Phil’s lungs.</p><p>“Wait are you…” Captain Rogers dug a tiny notepad from his pocket. Licking his thumb, he flipped through a few pages, tracing his finger down across the dog-eared paper. <em>“‘Phillip J. Coulson?’”</em></p><p>“Ye-” His voice hadn’t cracked since eighth grade. Phil hoped his slight cough and throat clear were convincing. “Yes. I am.”</p><p>Captain Roger’s minute resting smirk widened, splitting into a beaming grin as he nodded. “Then it’s a good thing you ran into me. Not for your car, I suppose, but,” he spun the notebook around for Phil to read.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ph J. <strike> Colson</strike> Coulson, Dpt Dir &amp; SHIELD Liaison’</em>
</p><p><em>Liaison?</em> He’d only just <em>heard</em> about Captain Rogers being thawed out on Friday before Fury had issued a blackout order on any information related to the entire operation. As far as Phil had known, the man <em>should</em> have been under observation, not out in the parking lot where any idiot – like <em>him</em> – could swing around a corner and smash into him with a red corvette…</p><p>Although, somewhat surprisingly, the car hadn’t fared nearly as well as the man. Captain Rogers looked only slightly worse for wear, khakis just barely torn below the knee, but otherwise perfect; by comparison, Lola’s front end was crumpled in all along the right side, one of her double headlamps hanging by a strand of wire, the other completely shattered.</p><p>Phil was pulled somewhat out of his daze by Captain Rogers’ voice. “Director Fury told me to report to you when I came in this morning.”</p><p>“Me?” <em>And</em> the squeak was back as Phil lifted a hand to point at himself.</p><p>Captain America – <em>Captain! America!</em> – looked at <em>him</em> and nodded briskly. “Yes, sir. Said I’d be <em>‘in good hands.’”</em></p><p>“Generally, true, except Phil drives like a mani-ach!” From the corner of his eye, Phil could see Maria’s elbow collide with what was very likely one of Jasper’s kidneys.</p><p>“I am <em>so</em> sorry, Captain, I-”</p><p>Phil was cut off as the other man held out his hand. “Can’t say I’m much better behind the wheel, and – Agent Coulson, please – Steve Rogers.”</p><p>“Phil Coulson, then.” He gripped <em>Steve’s</em> hand, shook, and managed to neither squeal nor faint before he let go.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Phil.”</p><p><em>Oh,</em> the difference hearing that voice in person made. “Likewise, Steve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find <a href="https://fadedsepiascribbles.tumblr.com">me over here on tumblr and send me a poke,</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/fadedsepia">over here on twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>